So Close, Yet Worlds Apart
by AnimeRockStar101
Summary: Ed finaly found his twin sister but they are bounded together by a unknown force. how did this come to be? And how did do they get seperated? i did not put me in the story! i am not a sally!


So close, yet worlds apart Chapter 1: Enter Akane Elric 

I walked down the silent streets, keeping my hood down as people passed by me. From the corner of my eyes I can see people give me a quick glance before going on their way. A few times little kids would run around me in circles. I had to stop until their parents pull them away, telling them that it was not nice to do that and gave me their apologies. With a slight nod I turned and continued on my way. I had a mission to do and I attain to do it, no matter what the cost was. Looking up I saw my destination just in front of me. It was about 2 or 3 stories tall and all white. As I walked toward it I noticed a big gate between me and my goal. On either side of it are two guards that I bet are alchemists. How did I know it wasn't going to be easy to get in.

So, being the good thief I am, I knew I could get in there with no problems at all. As fast as I could I ran to the left side of the gate, my coat flapping in the wind behind me. I put my back to the wall and listened. The only thing I could here was people's feet splashing on the wet ground, my heart pounding painfully against my ribs and 1 or 2 cars passing by. Other then that it was silent. The guards had not noticed me. Sighing in relief, I clapped my hands together. I could feel my metal hand hit my real hand, but it didn't hurt. I slammed my hands on the ground, yellow energy shot through along the ground. It went past the guards but they still didn't notice anything. They were either stupid or def. Before I could make up my mind the wall on the other side of the gate, the one I was aiming for, exploded and came crumbling down to the ground. Oops. I only meant to blow a little hole in it not blow a hole that was big enough in three trucks through it. Oh well. At least the guards are now running to see what had happened, leaving their post to do so. Yes. After doing a little dance of victory to myself, I ran up to the gate door and began to pick the lock with a hairpin. Yes, a hairpin. After hearing a little click, I quietly opened the door just enough for me to slip in through. I closed it before making my way to the door of the building. The guards that, I bet were usually there, had also gone to see what had happened to the wall. Not even noticing that I had got in. Running to the door to fined it unlocked I opened the door to find a huge hallway with a flight of stairs going up to the 2nd floor. The floors were plain white and the walls were a very light yellow.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. It was silent until I heard multiple clicking echoing through out the hallway. My head snapped up to see about11 or 12 solders pointing their rifles at me. A few seconds latter I could here foot steps on either side of me. I looked only to see more solders with guns pointing at me. Sighing I put my hands up over my head showing them, that I surrender. Before I knew it two solders grabbed my arms from behind and tied my hand behind my back. I did not fight against them for I knew all to well that I would get shot. After they scarcely tied my hands, they pouched me up the stairs and down a long hall. As I walked with the solders closely behind me I noticed a door at the very end of the hall that said:

Lt. Cornel Roy Mustang 

I did not know who he was but for some reason I had a bad feeling about what was on the other side of that door. Once we got to the door the solder on my left knocked on the door. There was movement on the other side of the door and voices.

"Get the door Fullmetal," the voice sounded that of a full-grown man.

"What?" the second voice sounded like a teenager and a bit mad, "why do I nave to get it? You have two legs and a heart beat, what's stopping you?"

"Fullmetal, get the door" the first voice sounded more demanding then the first time it spoke.

A sigh was heard before footsteps. The door in front of me swung opened to reveal a boy that was my height and probably the same age as me. He had long blond hair and, like me, it was tied in a braid that hung down his back just a little bit below this shoulders. Unlike every one else in the building he was not wearing a state alchemist uniform. He had a black vest on that was zipped up with a pair blue jeans. Then I saw something I was not expecting to see. On his jeans in his left pocket was a pocket watch. But not just any pocket watch, it was the one of a state alchemist. He was a state alchemist just like me.

Before I could examine him even more he move to one side and I was roughly pushed in to the room. I suddenly lost my footing and came crashing to the ground. I struggled to get up but it was hard. All I managed to do was to get on my knees. I looked up to see a man in one of those uniforms sitting behind a brown desk. He had hair black that stuck up in some places. On either side of me I saw two light brown couches and behind the one on my right I saw a suit but what it did made me almost have a heat attack. It moved! And not only that it spoke.

"Be careful. You could hurt her." It said as came around the couch and it helped me up with its cold-gloved hands. After I was up on my feet it looked at me and asked, "Are you ok?"

I nodded my head, unable to speak. But then it hit me; the voice that was coming out of it was the voice of a kid. Yelling suddenly snapped me out my thoughts.

"Yeah, you could have hurt her." the voice came from behind me it was the second voice I heard before. I turned around to see the boy scalding the two solders that had brought me in here. The two solders stood there with their hands in front of them trying to say something to defend them selves.

"Fullmetal" I turned to see the man that had sat behind the desk was now walking toured me." Solders please leave."

The solders saluted before exiting the room. I look down at the ground after the blond hair kid had sat down on the right couch. I did not know what is to happen to me and right now all I wanted to do was get the heck out of here. Again a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. The man in front of me was now speaking.

"Girl, turn around" he demanded, very slowly I turned around. Soon enough I felt him untie my hands. I turned back around while rubbing my wrist. The ropes had left a red mark and it hurt. "So you too are a state alchemist? I have never seen you around before, what is your name?"

I look at him to see he had some kindness in his eyes. I was about to answer but the blond haired kid had spoken first.

"Roy, you still haven't answer my question."

"Edward Elric, I'm busy at the moment, I will take care of this girl then we can finish our convocation, ok?" Roy said calmly.

Wait did he just say what I think he just said. Ed, as in my brother Ed. Then that must mean that Al is somewhere near here. I looked around to see no younger brother. Before I could stop myself I spoke up looking at Ed.

"Ed... Ed it's me."

He looked at me confused. Sighing to my self I spoke up again.

"Ed it's me Akane."

His face suddenly turned into a face of shock. He slowly got up from his place on the couch with out broking eye contact with me. I smiled, knowing very well that he had remembered me. Once he was right in front of me he suddenly pulled me in to a tight hug. I closed my eyes knowing that I was finally with my family again.

"Akane were have you been all this time? After Dad took you with him I thought I would never see you again." He said as he held me tighter.

The suit of armor that stood next to me look down at Ed and spoke, "Brother, who is this?"

I pulled from Ed's tight embrace and looked at the suit as though it was a ghost, I spoke but I could not put my words in to sentences. The suit of armor is my younger brother, Al!

"Al… you… armor… and… " I couldn't believe it. Either my brother is in the armor or is the armor. I couldn't make up my mind.

"Akane, " Ed said breaking the silence "this is our little brother. Al this our sister, my twin, Akane Elric."

Al was the first to speak up of us two "Akane!" he yell as he picked me up into a back braking hug. It was ok until I started to have trouble breathing. Ed saw this, stopped laughing and told Al to put me down. After Al put me down I caught my breath before asking a question that I have wanted to ask before Al tried to suffocate me.

"Al what happened to you?" I looked at Ed who was looking to the ground. I look at Al again to see he too was look at the ground. Roy suddenly broke the silence.

"Akane, I sagest you sit down this is going to be one long story."

I nodded, sat down and then story began.

I was shocked. I couldn't speak. It was like time had stopped and my life was flipped sideways so that I could not understand it any more. What had happen sense father took me away from my brothers and mom? Where did everything go wrong in my life? My father. He was the cause of all of this. He took away my home, my family, and my life. I looked down at my hands only to see them in tight fists. I try to loosen them up but the pain in my heart, and the words of my brother words, witch is still rang in my head, prevented me from doing so. I close my eyes in order to stop the tears that threaten to come out, from falling.

Ed obviously saw that I was about to cry and scooted closer to me on the couch. I didn't even open my eyes when he pulled me once again into a tight embrace. I put my face onto his shoulder and, without realizing it, cried. I cried for what seemed like an eternity. I let out all the pain I held in since I was separated from the only brothers I have. Along with that, I cried for the loss of the only mother I have ever known.

After about a minute or so I finally stop, and pulled away a little from my loving brothers arms. I wipe away the wetness from my cheeks and eyes. I laughed a bit and realized how stupid it may have seem to cry in front of my brothers and the man in witch I figured was Roy Mustang.

"I'm so stupid" I said, while I continued to wipe my eyes making sure to wipe away all traces of me crying.

"Why do you say that, sister?" asked my little brother from the other side of me.

I sighed and dropped my hands to my lap, my eyes fallowed them. My heart gave a leap. Sister? That's right I'm with my family again… or what is left of it at least. So it's only right for them to call me sister.

"Look at me. I haven't cried since our father took me away from you guys. I feel so stupid" I said, my eyes never leaving their gaze on my hands on top of my lap.

"No" my head snapped up to face my brother witch had a determined look on his face "your not stupid" he said, "you've been threw a lot for so long, so you have every right to cry."

I looked into his eyes and felt good again. I felt like everything was going to be ok. And it was. Sighing, I wiped away the last of my tears before saying.

"Yeah. I do, don't I?"


End file.
